Lancelots Legacy
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: 4th in the Lost prince series, As another Man wishes to take Asectian and become its king, Merlin, Gwaine, Thomas and Jordan must make it their quest to stop it. But they will need help. Meanwhile, As a younge man, only a boy really, rides into Asectian his life is changed forever after Prince Merlin whispers to him one word, tears running down his face. "Lancelot."
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The young Man rode through the gates of the beautiful city of Asectian, his heart beating faster with every moment that passed. The Man was a boy really, at the age of 15._

_His father had told him of Many adventures that he had with the kingdom that he served but the boy had no wish to serve Camelot._

_Uther Pendragon had Persecuted all magic and, even though his father had said differently about Arthur, the boy didn't trust them._

_The boy had been Born with a small amount of Magic, but he had a greater power than Healing wounds or Casting spells, he could communicate with the dead. _

_His father had told him the knights code, the way a man should live his life. He had taught him how to fight and defend himself. _

_So, when the boys village was attacked he had to leave his Mother and Father. He vowed to them that he would become a knight and protect the people of the land, like his father._

_The boy's horses name was Addio, Meaning goodbye. It seemed fitting and strong. Addio had a jet black coat and strong legs, the boy had raised him himself. _

_The boy jumped off his horse and put it in the stables with the help of a stable boy. He started walking towards the council chambers, where they would be expecting him. _

_The boy had sent word that he would like to become a knight of Asectian. They allowed Magic and the prince and Queen were kind people, looking out for their kingdom. _

_As the boy entered the room everybody went quiet. He stood still for a moment before the queen and then bowed. She smiled a warm smile. The prince did not see the Prince anywhere but he did see a blue knight and a silver knight that must have been of high Importance._

_"We welcome you to Asectian." The queen sighed. "I am sorry my son could not be here on time." _

_As if on cue, the door opened and two men entered the room. One of them wore a golden armour the other a red. It was obvious who the prince was. _

_"I am sorry Mother." The prince said. "Gwaine was being an idiot."_

_"Thanks Merlin." Gwaine patted Merlin on the back and then seemed to notice the boy for the first time. _

_His eyes widened in shock and he stepped back. _

_"That's Impossible." He whispered and the boy just stared at him in shock, had he done something to offend them. _

_"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, turning towards the boy slowly._

_When their eyes met Merlin's knees shook. _

_"Your dead." He whispered and Much to the boys confusion._

_"Forgive me sire, but Why do you say that?" The boy asked. _

_"It cant be." Gwaine mumbled, shaking his head. _

_"Gwaine, look at him. He's just like him in every way except his eyes." Prince Merlin said. The boy did have green eyes. _

_"Maybe Magic brought him back and Changed his eye colour, also making him younger." Merlin suggested. _

_"Merlin…" Gwaine started but Merlin just turned to the boy, tears in his eyes and whispered one word._

_"Lancelot." _

**What do you guys think? I couldn't think of any way to start this so I just did that. WOW, So is just put it up. THAT was great to write. **

**Reviews?**


	2. Time off

**OMFG. I have like broken down. The season finale was so sad. I cried about when people died. Gwen was awesome in this ep but I was so sad. I was like. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO.**

**P.s ENJOY**

Jeremia stood tall, his Short Black hair gleaming in the sun. He stood before the men who would join him. It wasn't much but if Jeremia gained More allies, he would be able to take what was rightfully his.

Jeremia's father was murdered at the hands of a prince. He was a king but this coward had came into his council and turned his knights against him, killing him without Mercy.

Gevelan was never a kind man to his people but Jeremia didn't believe in Kindness, You need respect to survive, not kindness. And sometimes you have to do things to earn respect.

His father had earned the respect he deserved, His people feared him but they still respected him. Then the prince comes swanning in and ruins the whole thing.

"Sire?" One of the knights said from beside him. Jeremia wasn't a king but he counting himself as one, he was a kings son. Some of Gevelan's forces stayed with him. Over two hundred but that wouldn't be enough to wage war.

No, he needed another kingdom, another land to fight with him.

He needed Camelot.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Merlin swept the curtains open. Merlin grinned and walked over to him. Stupid Merlin.

"Time to get up." He told the prince but Arthur groaned.

"No." He really didn't want to move.

"Come on." Merlin grabbed him and started to drag him out of bed. Arthur cried out as he landed on the hard floor.

Merlin had just started to become himself after the incident with Sahara. You could see how much her death had hurt him but Merlin just focused on his duties. Which was why he was going to give Merlin a little time off.

"Merlin." Arthur told him and Merlin looked up.

"What?" he asked and Arthur sighed.

"I want you to take some time off." He told his friend and Merlin looked at him stunned.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Why do you think?" Arthur replied, he hated bringing up this topic but he had to get Merlin to visit his mother or something.

"ok." Merlin told Arthur.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked Merlin and Merlin looked like he was thinking for a while.

"Ealdor for a while, then maybe Asectian." Merlin told him and Arthur froze.

"Why Asectian? You don't think that Queen Hunith and the prince would welcome you with open arms? You're a friend of Camelot?"

Merlin just snorted.

"My father was close to Queen Hunith. It was quite funny to find out that my mothers name was Hunith for him." Merlin told him.

"Ok. But take one of the knights." Arthur told him and Merlin nodded.

"I'll take Gwaine." Merlin said. Merlin and Gwaine had been considerable closer in the past year.

"Ok. But can you stay for the council meeting this morning?" Arthur asked and Merlin sighed and nodded.

"Yes sire."

**Sorry for its length. I was sad every time I remembered this could never happen after season 5. :'( **

**Reviews? Cause I am pretty lost. Except I know what to do about The young boy that most of you have probably guessed as a younger Lancelot. Not to mention the story is called Lancelot's legacy. BUT THAT COULD MEAN ANYTHING. Don't assume to know what you think you know because it might be wrong. **

**Reviews?**


	3. War

Merlin followed Arthur into the morning council meeting. He hated them and that was why Arthur had made him go.

Sahara used to make him go too. She would drag him out of bed and shove him into the council chambers.

Merlin used to skip them, he didn't think of them as that important. But then one day, he slept in and Sahara came into the room. She would drag him out of bed. And shove him through the doors, much to his fathers and mothers amusement. Especially since he was still in his Bed clothes.

Merlin felt a pang of guilt for his childhood friend and adulthood lover. He quickly pushed it down, he couldn't break down in front of all these people.

There was a man that stood Before Uther that looked Vaguely familiar. He had a short beard, Black hair and Green eyes. He held himself tall, almost as a king.

"Sire." He bowed before Uther.

"May I ask who you are?" Uther asked the man and Merlin rolled his eyes. He was the king he could do anything he wanted.

"My name is Jeremia, Son of Gevalan and rightful Heir to the throne of Asectian." He replied and Merlin chocked.

He had never known that Gevelan had a son. Now that Merlin looked closer he saw the resemblance, They had both stood tall and both had black hair and their face structure was around the same.

"You believe you have this right?" Uther asked him and Jeremia nodded.

"My father ruled for 10 years. He purged Magic from Asectian and then that filthy Prince came storming in." Jeremia spat his name.

"Him and his brothers."

"I was not aware that there was more than one prince?" Uther asked and Jeremia nodded.

"During the battle it is said that the prince made three men his brothers." Jeremia said. "But they are not princes. They are just high ranking knights."

"Why do you come to me?" Uther asked him.

"I am the rightful Heir, A prince. The prince and queen do not deserve their titles. They abandoned their kingdom and when they returned, they Murdered my Father in cold blood and Brought Magic back to the land." He said and Merlin saw Gwaine In the corner of his eye. Gwaine looked absolutely murderous. He was gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were white. Merlin was afraid that he would lose it completely and leap forward, sword out and strike Jeremia down. Merlin sent him a comforting look and Gwaine calmed down.

Merlin felt the same way though. He wanted nothing more than to kill Jeremia there and then.

"I am requesting a force of three hundred men. I will attack Asectian the same way that my father did. In the night. They will never see it coming."

Jeremia grinned and Merlin smiled, he knew their plan and this time he could defend his people. But Merlin didn't really want to kill Any Camelot knights.

Oh well, Kilgarrah could scare some of them off.

"I will allow you to have a force of two hundred, If my son can join you and command them." Uther commanded and Jeremia bowed.

"Thank you sire. I promise you a treaty with Asectian when I'm prince." He smirked and Uther smiled.

"Good. The meeting is postponed." Uther said and everyone bowed and left the room. Gwaine looked like he was about to run Jeremia through but Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gwaine. Don't. We can still protect Asectian." Merlin told his brother. Gwaine nodded but grabbed Merlins arm.

"Lets take this conversation somewhere private.

**Are you enjoying it so far? I wanted to put more but I ended up putting so much into one chapter I had to halve it. Next chapter should be good. **


	4. I am the man

"Are you mad?!" Gwaine yelled at Merlin. "He is going to attack Asectian!"

"Gwaine…" Merlin started but Gwaine cut him off.

"You have a duty to your people. To your family. How could you just ignore this!" He yelled.

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelled and Gwaine turned to him. Merlin almost stepped back from the fury in his eyes.

"I am not abandoning them. I will not kill Jeremia but I will warn my people. I will even march out to meet them. But I will not kill him in cold blood!"

"You didn't have any problem with killing Sahara in cold blood." Gwaine snarled and Merlin felt Rage rising in his chest. Merlin struck out and felt his fist connect with Gwaines face.

"How dare you say that!" Merlin yelled. Gwaine brought his hand to his face.

"Ouch!" He yelled but Merlin just punched him again.

"I loved her! I didn't want to kill her but you lot didn't tell me she was bitten!" He cried and punched him once more. Merlin wanted to kill his brother there and then but he wouldn't. Gwaine was his brother so he couldn't kill him.

So instead Merlin stormed out of the room, leaving Gwaine to lie on the ground holding his face.

Merlin felt tears stream down his face as he walked through the halls of the castle, he wouldn't break down in public. And he wouldn't break down where Jeremia could see him.

"Merlin!" Leons voice sounded through the castle and Merlin stopped as he ran up behind him.

"Merlin." Leon caught up to him and Merlin turned to him.

"Just leave me alone." He said in a dangerous voice.

"Merlin, Jeremia is going to at-" He couldn't finish because Merlin had punched him in the face.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Merlin screamed at his friend and started to walk off.

He wanted no one around him right now. He just wanted to kill something or someone, god help him if Jeremia came past.

Unfortunately, Jeremia did come past.

"Hey Servant!" He yelled. Merlin kept walking.

"You won't ignore me!" He cried and Merlin turned slowly and saw him right behind him.

"Oh wont I?" Merlin challenged. He could easily kill this man, just like he had his father.

"I could have you executed for talking like that." Jeremia snarled and Merlin hit him.

"Oh, Like your Tyrant for a father killed so many of my friends?" Merlin snarled back and instantly regrated it. Jeremia's face turned from angry to serious. Until he smirked, a smirk that should really be compared to Morganas.

"Well, a citizen of Asectian." He smirked. "So how is that Troll of a queen?"

Merlin had had it. How dare he insult her like that? His mother was the kindess person in the world.

Merlin pulled out his sword and put it against Jeremia's neck.

"How dare you." He snarled and Jeremia smirked again.

"Well well, A knight of Asectian." He smirked but Merlin stayed passive.

"Guards!" He cried and Merlin pressed the sword into his throat enough to draw blood.

His cover was blown.

"I will see you on the battle field." Merlin snarled and stepped back.

"Ecleast who you are?" Jeremia asked and Merlin turned to him.

"I am the man who killed your father." Merlin snarled and started to run as two knights came round the corner. Merlin muttered a spell and they collapsed. They would have no memory of his face.

Merlin slid his sword into his scabbard and walked out of the castle calmly. He grabbed a horse and rode out. No one questioned him. No one really cared.

He was just a servant in Camelot. But he couldn't be a servant. He had to be a prince. And not just any prince.

He had to be the Prince of Asectian and the last dragonlord.

**THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE. I am sorry for how short these chapters are. I had to halve this chapter cause way too much happened in the other one. I have no idea what I am going to do now. I just randomly put stuff in place. **

**Any Idea's?**


	5. Traitor

**OMFG I just realised something. Cause this is my saga. If I keep it going I could end up changing the ending for Diamond of the day part 2. YAYAYAY. I hated the ending so :P **

"I am afraid, there was a traitor in the castle." Jeremia told Uther. Gwaine had been told by Percival that there was another meeting called Immidiately.

"Do you know the identity of this traitor?" Uther asked him and Gevelan nodded. Gwaine froze, If Merlin was discovered then that would be the end. Of everything. They would both have to leave Camelot. Gwaine wouldn't mind serving Merlin, but he had friends here.

"He is Prince Emrys." Jeremia replied and Gwaine let out a breath. Merlin had told his citizens to call him Prince Emrys if they leave the Kingdom. He didn't want to be discovered.

"There is no one by the name of Emrys working here." Uther told Jeremia. Jeremia widened his eyes.

"Then he must have used another name." He muttered.

"What did he look like?" Arthur asked and Gwaine glared at the prince. If he told him too much he would give him away.

"He held himself proudly but Tears ran down his face. It was like someone had made him angry and sad at the same time. He had a sword at his hip and he was dressed in serving clothes." Jeremia told him and Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief. THAT wouldn't give Merlin away.

"I know of no servants that carry a sword." Uther told Jeremia and he paused.

"He must have used a spell to hide it." He muttered and Uther stood up. That was the worst thing to say.

"Sorcery." He spat.

"Indeed." Jeremia replied then his eyes widened. "Perhaps, someone else in the castle is helping him. I doubt a Prince would work alone."

"Who would do such a thing?" Uther asked.

"Maybe one of the knights?" He suggested and Uther glared at him.

"The knights of Camelot are noblemen and many of their families served Camelot." Uther replied.

"Are there any that weren't noble?" Jeremia asked and Arthurs eyes widened.

"No." Uther told him and he nodded.

When they had returned to Camelot Arthur had told his father that they were actually Noblemen and he had knighted them. His father had lost his memory of Gwaine so he believed his son.

"Ok then." Jeremia bowed. "I shall leave you to your work."

Arthur closed the door to his chambers. He could only think of Elyan, Percival and Gwaine as possible traitors. Though, Leon was in there too. He had grown quite close to them so there was a possibility.

"I'm guessing you know why I called you here?" Arthur told his 'friends'.

Gwaine snorted.

"We may be knights but we aren't as thick as the others." He said. "Have you seen how bad security is in this place?"

"Gwaine…" Arthur warned.

"What he means to say is that Himself, Elyan and Percival were once commoners. " Leon told him.

"Then why is Leon here?" Elyan asked Arthur. "I can understand your suspicions for us but Leon was born a nobleman."

"There is a chance the traitor is one of you. I haven't told my father yet because he would have all of you executed. Including you Leon." Arthur pointed to Leon.

"But sire. Surely you cant believe-" But Arthur raised his hand. Arthur didn't believe it but there was a chance.

"You four are possible traitors. As much as I hate to admit it." Arthur sighed.

"Why would we betray Camelot?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know. But It wont matter soon. We will be taking Asectian and handing it over to its rightful ruler." Arthur told them. If he could get the traitor angry, If there was a traitor, he would get their identity.

"Jeremia may be worse than his father sire." Leon told him.

"But he had asked the king for help." Elyan argued.

Elyan wouldn't have said that if he was the traitor.

"But Jeremia is a cruel man. Can't you feel it?" Gwaine told him.

"Gwaine, my father has wanted to take Asectian since I can remember but another man beat him to it. Now he can save a whole kingdom from Magic and you want to stop him?"

"Magic isn't evil Arthur. It can do great things." Gwaine argued.

"It corrupts. This prince Emrys is surely proof of that." Arthur mumbled and Gwaine yelled, pulling out his sword.

"You cannot claim to know him when you don't even know his name!" Gwaine yelled and Arthur pulled out his own sword.

"You're the traitor." He whispered. He couldn't believe it. Gwaine was the traitor.

"No, I am no traitor." Gwaine replied. "I am just a good brother."

That made Arthur stop. What did he mean by that?

"Brother?" Arthur asked and Gwaine held himself high.

"My brother is Prince Emrys. But I don't claim the throne." Gwaine bowed mockingly.

"So you're a prince?" Elyan asked. Gwaine shook his head.

"My friend had to save me during the battle with the Harpy. He made me his brother and I am proud of it." Gwaine stood tall. "Me and Merlin helped him take back Asectian and restore it to its rightful ruler."

"So you came back to Camelot as a spy?" Arthur snarled.

"No. I came back as a knight of Camelot. I serve both Camelot and Asectian." Gwaine told him. "But if it comes as a contest between the two I will choose Asectian.

Gwaine looked out the window.

"Though, being a brother of a dragonlord has some advantages." He said.

"gwifr! Dewch i mi ac yn mynd â fi i Asectian!" He roared and Arthur had to step back. Gwaine turned to him and gave him a sad smiled.

"I am a dragonlords brother." He shrugged and was answered by a shriek. Gwaine bowed.

"It was an honour." He told him and Arthur was surprised at how different he was acting.

"Come back after nightfall." Arthur told him. "In my chambers."

Gwaine smiled and nodded, then he did something very stupid, and very Gwaine like. He jumped out the window.

"Gwaine!" Arthur cried and stuck his head out the window. A blue blur went past and Arthur watched As Gwaine rode out of the city on a Wyvern.

God, this place was getting weirder and weirder.

**So Gwaine can control Wyverns? Interesting. I am sorry I never mentioned that before but I am making this up as I go along. I don't even know how this will end. In the next chapter I will explain it all. Well, some.**


	6. Wyvern-Lord

"As you know, Dragonlords can control Dragons." Gaius told Arthur, Leon, Percival and Elyan.

'Yes." Leon replied. He was nervous that Arthur would find out about him. He didn't want to be called a traitor.

"Well, Dragons can only be enslaved by dragonlords. But they can be summoned by a Dragonlords Brothers or Sisters." He told them.

"Whats the difference?" Elyan asked.

"There can only be one dragonlord in the family. But if the Dragonlord has siblings, they are given a weaker power. A dragonlord can control a dragon and force him to do its bidding. Whereas a DragonLords Sibling could only summon them, and a dragon wouldn't even have to listen."

"But how did Gwaine summon a Wyvern?" Arthur asked.

"If his brother was a dragonlord. Then he would have enough power to summon and enslave any Wyvern. Though," Gaius put his glasses down.

"The dragonlords or the dragonlords siblings usually only summoned one Dragon or Wyvern."

"Can we stop calling them the dragonlords Siblings?" Leon asked, it was getting extremely annoying.

"What would you rather me call them?" Gaius asked him.

"I don't know, what were they called?" He asked, Gaius looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"A Wyvern-Lord." Gaius told him and Leon nodded, it made sense.

"Well, we still have four hours till sunset, we should not waste our time with these matters." Arthur stood up. "We should train."

Gwaine rode on his Wyvern, Gabriel.

He had been out hunting with his brothers and they had come across a Wyvern nest. In the nest there were about thirty Wyverns.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Come on Gwaine!" Merlin laughed, it was so weird to have Merlin actually enjoy hunting. It was even weirder to know that Merlin was better than him. _

_"Oh shut up Merlin." Gwaine groaned. There were a series of shrieks and Gwaine and his brothers pulled out their swords. _

_"What was that?!" Jordan asked with wide eyes. _

_"Not again." Gwaine muttered, he hated these things. _

_"What are they?" Thomas asked but was startled as Ten Wyverns came out of the sky. Three of them were small, Bigger than them but about half the size of normal Wyverns. _

_Before they could react another Wyvern shot out of the sky and hit Merlin, sending him flying off his horse. _

_"Merlin!" He cried. _

_One of the smaller Wyverns, one that wasn't built for speed but for strength stepped forward and snarled. _

_"Easy boy." Gwaine said and the Wyvern snarled. _

_"Gwaine." Thomas warned. "Your our brother, don't get hurt!"_

_"Brother." Jordan mumbled._

_"What?" Gwaine asked. Why was he saying That?_

_"You're the brother of a dragonlord!" Jordan yelled just as the Wyvern jumped onto him, pinning him down. _

_Saliva dripped into Gwaine's fade and he scrunched it up. That was gross. _

_"I know!" Gwaine replied, He wasn't stupid. _

_"Talk to it!" Jordan yelled. _

_"Why?" Gwaine asked. He tried talking to it. _

_"Go deep inside yourself Gwaine, feel the connection that you and that Wyvern share." Jordan spoke with Power, he was truth after all. _

_So Gwaine did, he didn't know how he did it but he felt a connection. He heard how his and the Wyverns heartbeat's were the same. How they're souls were kin. _

_"Gabriel." He whispered with Power and the Wyverns eyes changed, they went from that of a snake to that of a human. Though, they were still red. _

_WHAT THE HELL? A younge voice sounded in his head and Gwaine jumped. Gabriel jumped off him and they just stared at eachother. _

_"How?" Gwaine asked. _

_HOW CAN YOU TALK?! Gabriel yelled. _

_"You can talk." Gwaine breathed. _

_I KNOW I CAN TALK. BUT HOW CAN YOU? HUMANS ARE FOOD BUT YOU ARE DIFFERENT. _

_Gabriel stepped towards him and Gwaine stepped back. _

_"Julious." Jordan whispered towards another Wyvern and its eyes changed to Blue. The same blue that Jordan's armour was. _

_"Aerion." Thomas whispered and the Final Small Wyvern's eyes changed to Silver. Just like his armour. _

_"Ok then." Gwaine said slowly and the Two smaller Wyverns , Julious and Aerion stepped forward. Snarling at whoever dare approach. Gabriel joined them. _

_LEAVE! Gabriel ordered the others and they did, they left without the Younge Wyverns. _

_The younge Wyvern turned to him and bowed. _

_STRENGTH. _

Gwaine remembered that day with startling clarity. It was the day that Gwaine had bonded with his Wyvern, A bond that was much like a dragonlord and his dragon. He would be able to control other Wyverns but Gabriel was his brother too now. Someone who he could always rely on.

WE SHOULD HAVE CAUGHT HIM BY NOW. Gabriel told him.

HE PROBABLY USED THAT BLOODY SPELL AND GAVE HIS HORSE WINGS. Gwaine told him. He could communicate through thoughts too.

ONLY DRAGONS AND WYVERNS SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO FLY AND ROAM THE EARTH. Gabriel mumbled.

WHAT ABOUT GRIFFINS? Gwaine replied, he knew that Gabriel hated other animals that could fly, he believed the sky was his.

OVER CONFIDENT BIRDS. He told him. Gwaine had to laugh.

SOME WOULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU. When Gwaine said this he was immediately regreting it.

OH YEAH? Gabriel replied and dived as fast as his could, making Gwaine laugh.

IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? Gwaine challenged and Gabriel started spinning. Gwaine just laughed harder.

PATHETIC. Gwaine told him.

Before Gabriel could answer there was a laugh from above him.

"I see you two are arguing again?" Jordan yelled above the wind. Julious squaked in agreement.

"Like you two never argue!" Gwaine yelled.

"When we argue we don't try to kill eachother!" Jordan replied.

Gwaine snorted.

"You two tried to kill eachother last week! We can beat you guys in anything, even killing eachother." He told them.

"Oh? Then why are we faster than you?" Jordan asked.

"Oh its on." Gwaine said.

GO! he yelled to Gabriel and Gabriel was more than happy to race his own brother.

Gabriel raced ahead but Jordan quickly caught up. For some reason, Julious was fast. Faster than Gabriel but not faster than Aerion.

Finally, after twenty minutes they reached Asectian.

Gwaine smiled as the Clouds parted and they dove down towards the city, it was incredibly beautiful. The walls were white and looked like they had just been painted. The castle itself looked like it had just been built. The towns people ran about on their daily activities, each wearing a different colour.

Asectian treated its citizens with respect, no one starved and the people looked up to their prince and his brothers.

It was weird to be treated like a Prince but a friend at the same time. The people would talk to him and he was often in the Tavern with Jordan. Well, when he visited.

When him and Merlin would visit the towns people would come up to them and shake their hands. They would greet anyone new to the city Personally. They normally got quite a shock to see the Prince and his brothers outside their doors.

Gabriel Landed and Gwaine smiled Gratefully.

"I'll tell you what happens later." He told his friend.

YOU BETTER. Gabriel replied.

"Gwaine!" Merlin came rushing towards him. "You're alright!"

"Merlin!" He cried and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry, I left. I had to get out. Jeremia-" He said.

"He figured it out." Gwaine finished.

"Have you told your mother?" Gwaine asked and Merlin shook his head.

"I was waiting for you." He said. "Any new developments?"

"No. But Arthur found out about me and Uther found out that there is a traitor. Well, that's what they think anyway."

"Did he banish you or anything?" Merlin asked and Gwaine smiled.

"He wants to see me tonight. I plan to go when it is very late." Gwaine smirked. "The princess will be so happy about that." he told his brother and Merlin laughed.

"Lets go to the tavern while we wait!" Gwaine yelled and started to move off.

Jordan went inside, smiling at Merlin.

"No. We are going inside, there are matters of Court to discuss." Merlin told him. "If I have to sit through them so do you."

Gwaine nodded sadly, it made sense.

Then he grinned and started to run the other way. To hell with Making sense.

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried and ran after him.

"Come on Merlin!" Gwaine laughed and he heard Merlin laughing behind him. If they were late Merlin would kill him but it would be funny.

"Stop!" Merlin yelled. "Stop him!"

But the guards learnt long ago never to interfere when Gwaine was being chased by Merlin.

"I'm not kidding Gwaine!" He yelled and suddenly, Gwaine felt someone fall onto him and he tripped and fell. Gwaine tried to get out of the net but found he couldn't.

"Crap." He mumbled.

Suddenly Merlin was smiling over him.

"Idiot."

Gwaine and Merlin rushed into the Council Chambers where a boy was standing in the middle.

"I am sorry Mother, Gwaine was being an idiot." Merlin said and Gwaine glared, he hated Merlin as a prince sometimes.

Gwaine decided to turn his attention to the boy and he felt his heart stopped beating. It was impossible, he was dead.

The boy was younger and had green eyes but he was so much like him. A spell could make him look younger and change his eye colour.

Gwaine stepped back in shock.

"That's impossible." He whispered, it was impossible. No one could bring him back but here he was.

Merlin frowned at him.

"Gwaine?" He asked and then followed Gwaine's gaze. Merlin's knees shook.

"You're dead." Merlin whispered.

"Forgive me sire, but why do you say that?" The boy asked with a small bow.

It had to be him, Lancelot would always bow and be too bloody honourable for his own good.

"It can't be." Gwaine said quietly but everyone heard him.

"Gwaine look at him, he's just like him in every way except his eyes." Merlin said with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe Magic brought him back and Changed his eye colour. Also making him look younger." Merlin reasoned.

"Merlin…" Gwaine tried to reason, it was impossible, it couldn't be him. But Merlin just turned to the boy and whispered one word.

"Lancelot."

**I am finishing this chapter there. I know it's the same in the Prologue but I thought it would be better to end it on a cliff hanger. **


	7. Galahad

The boy pulled out his sword.

"How do you know that name?" He asked. He felt anger pulsing through his veins but quickly calmed down. He couldn't attack a Prince, it was against the knights code.

He put his sword away and bowed.

"Forgive me your higness."

"Its fine." Merlin said. "I thought you were my friend."

The boy straightened his back and looked the prince in the eye.

"You were friends with Lancelot?" He asked hopefully, his father had told him about the knights of the round table. He doubted that the prince was one but knowing that his father new a prince would be fantastic.

"He was our friend." Gwaine stepped forward.

"I thought he served Camelot." The boy said puzzled and Gwaine smiled.

"Can we talk more privately?'' He asked the queen. She nodded.

"Council dismissed!"

Everyone in the room left besides the two knights who looked high ranking. The ones wearing different uniforms.

Even the queen left.

"How do you know Lancelot?" The prince asked him.

"He's my father." The boy replied and the room went quiet.

"Who's Lancelot?" The blue knight asked.

"You mentioned him a while ago." The other knight said.

"Lancelot was a knight of Camelot. We were friends." Merlin sighed. "But he sacrificed himself to seal the veil between the worlds."

"How do you know my father?" The boy asked. He wanted to know.

"Merlin is actually a servant to Prince Arthur." The blue knight put in and Merlin glared.

"A servant?" The boy asked.

"Yes, what's your name?" Merlin asked.

"Galahad Sire." He bowed but Merlin sighed.

"Please stop bowing. It really isn't necessary."

"Of coarse." Galahad replied.

"These are my brothers. Jordan." The blue knight stepped forward. "Thomas," The silver knight stepped forward, "And Gwaine."

"Hey mate." Gwaine said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Galahad replied. "My lord."

Gwaine sighed and then looked out of the window.

"Oh crap, Arthur is going to kill me. Merlin, I have to go."

"Wait Gwaine!" Merlin said. He put his hand on Gwaines head and Gwaine rocked back.

"You're a wyvern-lord. You can do this Spell. It will make them forget that you are, well, you." Merlin told him and Gwaine grinned.

"Thank you brother." Gwaine said gratefully and Jumped out of the window, a Wyvern catching him.

Merlin turned to him and smiled.

"Well, you can start Training to become a knight tomorrow."


	8. Alliance

"I am telling you, I won't come to the Tavern with you." Merlin pouted to his big brother. Jordan scowled but grabbed his arm.

"I am truth and I am telling you that you are coming to the Tavern with me." He said and Merlin frowned, he wouldn't.

"I'm magic, What's your point?" He replied.

"Come on! In Camelot you're a servant. This is me pulling rank." Jordan replied.

Merlin had to snort at that.

"Yes but here I am the future King." He argued.

"That's just it! Your too boring to be king!" Jordan argued and Merlin smiled.

"I can have you thrown in the stocks." He said and Jordan looked at him in surprise.

"I'm a Wyvern-Lord, Merlin, I can get out of Stocks." Jordan replied. "Just come to the tavern with me! If not for me, do it to annoy Gwaine!"

Merlin had to smile at that. Gwaine would probably kill him if he went to the tavern without him.

"Ok, But we are not going as knights." Merlin argued and Jordan grinned and bowed.

"Yes sire."

"And I said, It isn't as fat as yours!" Merlin yelled, causing everyone in the tavern to laugh.

He was talking about the time they 'rescued' Morgana from Morgause.

"Yes, very funny Merlin." A female voice said from behind him and Merlin turned to see Morgana staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"Can we talk?" She asked innocently and Merlin glared.

"Why should I listen to you?" He snarled. He wasn't that drunk. Nor was he that stupid.

"Well, come outside or the tavern will learn who you really are." She threatened and he smiled.

"I am sooooo scared." He said.

"I will enjoy watching you hang." She snarled.

"People of Asectian!" She yelled. The tavern went silent Immidiately.

"There is a spy in your tavern! A spy from Camelot!" She said and whispers broke out from the Tavern.

"And who is this spy." Jordan asked and Merlin couldn't help but watch on, amused.

She pointed at Merlin.

"He is Prince Arthur Pendragon's Manservant." She told them and the whole tavern was silent. Until everyone bursted out laughing.

"You really had us going there miss." One of the older men said. And Merlin laughed at Morgana's scowl.

As if his people would believe her.

Merlin smiled at Morgana.

"Now, we can talk."

"Who are you?" Morgana asked with Narrowed eyes. Merlin and another man had taken her outside and now they were in the streets.

"You know who I am." He replied. "I'm Merlin."

"You have the absolute trust of the folk of a magical kingdom." She said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Prince Merlin Ambrosious, son of King Balinor Ambrosious and Queen Hunith Ambrosious." He told her. "I am the best swordsman in the five kingdoms and the last dragonlord."

Morgana just stood there stunned, how was this possible? Merlin was clumsy, useless with a sword and a useless idiot. Not to mention he's a servant.

"That's not possible." She snarled and he smiled. But it was the other man who replied.

"You say those words yet you know it's the truth." The man said. She glared at him.

"And who are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"My name is Sir Jordan Bulion. I'm Merlins brother and a Wyvern-lord." He bowed. "I am also known as truth."

"Truth?" She asked confused.

"Truth, Strength, Honour and Magic. The brotherhood of Asectian." He replied and Morgana glared at him. She had more important matters than small talk.

"I wish for an alliance. Between myself and your kingdom to fight Camelot."

"How did you know about that?" Merlin asked with Narrowed eyes.

"That isn't your concern. Now, will you accept my request?" She asked and Merlin smiled sadly.

"Morgana, I will not attack Camelot with you." He said. "I am loyal to Asectian and I am loyal to Camelot. I will not betray either."

Morgana glared but said no more, instead she walked out of sight.

YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. She told him with her thoughts.

**Sorry I didn't include Gwaine in that chapter. I thought I might as well do this.**


	9. Forget

Gabriel and Gwaine flew over Camelot. They didn't fight, they didn't try to kill eachother. Mainly because if they were caught they would both be killed.

ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS GWAINE? Gabriel asked him and Gwaine shook his head.

NO, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS. I CAN'T PUT THE PEOPLE OR MERLIN IN DANGER. IF ARTHUR DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM, HE CAN'T STOP ME FROM TELLING THEM WHAT I SEE.

BUT ITS DANGEROUS. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE MAGIC! It was true, Gwaine didn't have magic.

BUT I AM A WYVERN-LORD. He told his Kin. AND I CAN DO THIS.

BUT WHAT IF YOU CAN'T? Gabriel told him.

I CAN. I KNOW IT. Gwaine replied and Gabriel sighed.

IDIOT. He mumbled.

Gwaine caught sight of Arthurs window and felt satisfaction at seeing that the lights were still on, but no shadows were moving around.

The knights and Arthur had probably fallen asleep.

TAKE ME DOWN. Gwaine said and Gabriel snorted and dived, extremely fast.

"Gabriel!" He cried in surprise as Gabriel twisted and flung him through the window.

"Ah!" He cried, until he hit the ground. He groaned as pain flooded through his body. THAT had hurt.

I HATE YOU. He told his friend.

I LOVE YOU TOO GWAINE.

"Gwaine!" Leon cried and Gwaine looked up to see everybody awake, well, waking up.

"Ouch." Gwaine moaned and climbed to his feet. Leon and Percival smiled at him but Elyan and Arthur didn't look so pleased.

"Oh relax Princess. Its not like I killed anyone." He told the Prince.

"You're a traitor." He told Gwaine in a voice that sounded heartbroken. Gwaine had to look down at the ground. He hated that word. "I knighted you, I trusted you, Hell I even kept you away from my father! And this is how you betray me!"

"The Prince of Asectian earned my loyalty way before you!" Gwaine yelled back.

"Then why did you become a knight of Camelot?" Arthur asked and Gwaine felt a pang of guilt.

"He may have learnt my loyalty, but I didn't even know who he was. He was my friend way before he was my Prince." Gwaine told him and Arthur looked puzzled.

"I thought you said he was your brother?" Arthur asked and Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"When we went to fight the Harpy I was injured. He made us Brothers to save my life, it was the only way." Gwaine sighed. "He trusted me enough to make me an heir to the throne if himself, his mother or my other brothers were killed."

"So if they were killed you would become king?" Arthur asked and Gwaine snorted.

"I have no intention on becoming King. Neither does the Prince or Thomas and Jordan." Gwaine immediately shut his mouth, he had said too much.

"Wait, Thomas and Jordan?" Arthur asked and Gwaine sighed, it was time.

"Byddwch yn dal unrhyw gof o bwy ydw i. Yr wyf yn cymryd yn ganiataol pwy ydych cyn y digwyddiad a byddwch yn parhau i gredu erioed a chofiwch y noson hon eto!" Gwaine roared in his Wyvern-lord voice. He focused the spell on Elyan and Arthur and they were blown back, Leon drew his sword.

"You have Magic!" Leon accused and Gwaine snorted.

"Relax, that is the only spell I know and Merlin had to give it to me." Gwaine said and Leon sighed.

"I was worried you were becoming an evil sorceror." He sighed and Gwaine smiled.

"Me? Evil?"

"What would happen if you got drunk?" Leon reasoned and Gwaine had to stop.

"Good point." Gwaine said after a moment. Then his eyes narrowed.

GABRIEL! CAN YOU CONTACT JULIOUS AND AERION. He asked his friend.

After a few moments he replied.

THEY'RE FINE. He replied.

WHAT ABOUT THOMAS AND JORDAN? He asked.

THEY'RE FINE TOO, JORDAN SEEMS TO BE DRUNK.

IS MERLIN WITH THEM! He asked.

YES.

Gwaine cursed, he was the one who was meant to get Merlin drunk. But Jordan had beaten him to it.

THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE. A DARK HAIRED WOMEN. Gabriel told him and Gwaine stopped.

WHO? Gwaine asked, Leon and Percival looked at him concerned.

SHE SAYS HER NAME IS MORGANA AND SHE WANTS TO HELP DEFEAT CAMELOT. He replied and Gwaine stopped.

How dare she come to Asectian? It was his and Merlins home and she had come seeking an alliance.

DID MERLIN ACCEPT? He asked.

NO. Gabriel said. HE SHOULD HAVE, SHE COULD HAVE HELPED.

NO! SHE'S EVIL AND ONLY SEEKS REVENGE. Gwaine told his friend.

"Gwaine?" Leon asked and Gwaine turned to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked and Gwaine sighed.

"Morgana just arrived in Asectian, she seeks an alliance." Percival choked.

"What!" He yelled. Gwaine glared but continued.

"I have to get back. Tell Arthur I accompanied Merlin back to Ealdor." Gwaine said.

GABRIEL. He told his friend. LETS GO.

"You can't just leave." Leon argued.

"My people need me." Gwaine smiled."See you on the battle field."

And for the third time that day, he jumped out of the window.

**Well, that was good to write. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please Review it means the world to me.**


	10. Your father's son

**Incase your confused about Leon and Percival knowing about Merlin's magic think about it. King Gevalan explained that he was a sorceror (and evil one but still a sorceror) and they did see him do magic when he saved Gwaine and made himself, Gwaine, Thomas and Jordan brothers so...**

**Not to mention its obvious he's a dragonlord.**

Galahad smiled as he was helped into his armour. The servant that was helping him was about his age and when he was done Galahad thanked him and sent him away.

"I'm proud of you, my son." His father said from next to him and Galahad smiled and nodded. If a spirit was strong enough or he wanted to see them, he would.

"Thank you father." He replied.

"I must say that I am surprised that Merlin is a Prince."

"He will be a good king." Galahad replied. He had heard some of the stories about the great Prince Merlin from the people. He had heard about him slaying two harpies, stopping a war, Greeting the towns people when they arrived and many more deeds.

A squire came into his tent and smiled at him.

"Prince Merlin will see you now." He smiled and Lancelot smiled at him.

"Good luck my son. I am sure you will make me proud." His father beamed and Galahad stepped out of the tent and into the sun.

"Good luck." Thomas whispered into his ear and he smiled and nodded. His heart was beating loudly in his chest as he walked towards the prince.

He had to last one minute with Merlin in battle. Then he would get a chance to prove himself.

He saw how the Prince looked at him. He looked at him with Curiousity, Perhaps wondering if he was like his father.

"Are you ready?" the Prince asked him and Galahad did a small bow.

"Yes sire." He said and Galahad pulled out his sword.

"Attack me." Merlin dared but he held no sword.

"You're unarmed?" Galahad asked, he would not strike down an unarmed man.

"I noticed, I will pull out my sword when we start." Merlin said and Galahad smiled, he was testing him

Instead of attacking, Galahad plunged his sword into the ground.

"I will not attack an unarmed man." In the corner of his eye he saw his father nodding at him and smiling proudly.

"Then you do not pass." Merlin told him with a frown.

"Pardon sire?" Galahad asked, he was heartbroken.

"If you do not attack You will not become a knight." Merlin snarled and Galahad looked to the ground.

"Then I will not become a knight." Galahad told him. Merlin looked surprised at this.

"This may be your only chance." Merlin threatened.

"I would rather be an honourable nobody, Then a knight that holds no honour and no duty. For a knight with no honour, isnt a knight at all."

Galahad turned away and started to walk towards the tent, until he heard slow clapping.

He turned slowly to see the prince clapping slowly, a massive smile on his face.

"You really are just like him." Merlin whispered and laughed.

Galahad stared at Merlin like he was crazy for a moment then Merlin came towards him with his sword drawn.

"Kneel." He ordered and Galahad obeyed.

"Rise, Sir Galahad, Knight of Asectian." Merlin smiled and Galahad stood.

"Thank you sire, but why?" He asked. Hadnt he failed?

"A true knight of Asectian would not attack an unarmed man. If they attacked me they would rather be a coward or want to be a knight too badly. If they had attacked me I would have made them train with the Squires until they proved that they were worthy." He smiled. "You truely are your fathers son."

**I am hating how short my chapters are but I just wanted to finish it on that. It sounded like a good ending even though the chapters are so short. I enjoyed writing that but I have no idea where to go next. :/**

**Please review and if you have any idea's I am open to them. **


	11. On the move

**I Have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. I honestly have a horrible case of writers block and have no idea where I am going with this. **

"You will ride out tomorrow Morning." Uther said to Arthur and the council. Arthur looked up in surprise, They werent going to ride out to attack for four more days.

"Father, I do not believe the men are prepared." Arthur argued.

"They will have tonight to prepare, You will not be able to take Asectian unless you leave soon."

"But Father, we cannot continue this raid with the prince and possibly other Spies in the court." He said and Uther glared.

The only knight there was sir Leon, he was the only one that could be trusted. Well, according to his father.

"No one will be allowed out of the city besides the army." Uther told him and Arthur sighed.

He really didnt want to take Asectian but his father was desperate for its destruction, as long as Asectian still existed people will continue to use Magic.

"Father, There is a chance they will be ready for us." Arthur argued. "Should we not posepone it."

"Do you dare challenge my Authority?" Uther snarled.

"No father, I was merely stating-"

"Enough! You will ride out tomorrow morning at dawn." Uther snarled and Arthur nodded, there would be no convincing his father.

"Yes Father."

Gabriel was woken to men in Chainmail stomping past his cave. Sometimes he would go to the castle and sleep on the roof, sometimes he would sleep in a high up cave but this time he decided to sleep on the ground.

GWAINE. He whispered to his Wyvern-lord and friend.

WHAT? Gwaine asked Groggily.

CAMELOT IS ON THE MOVE. He said.

WHAT?! Gwaine shouted.

"Guys." He whispered. He could talk to them with his actual mouth.

"What?" Julious groaned and then opened a blue eye.

"Oh." He said and Aerion looked up.

"Oh no." Aerion whispered.

"I thought they weren't marching for another few days!" Julious whispered harshly.

"It looks like they changed their plans." Gabriel whispered.

"We have to warn the others." Julion replied and they looked at Aerion.

"Why me?" He squeaked. Aerion was the youngest, the smallest and by far the fastest.

"You cant fight, you won't survive." Gabriel told him and Aerion looked at him with silver eyes.

"Neither will you." He said quietly.

"We will, if it gets too bad then we'll get out of there." Julious assured him.

Aerion looked at them with wide eyes and nodded.

"Ok." He whispered and stared at the exit.

GABRIEL? Gwaine said inside his head and Gabriel smirked.

SORRY GWAINE BUT ITS MY TURN TO SAVE THE DAY. I'M SENDING AERION THERE TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE NEWS. He said.

WHAT? NO! COME BACK! He yelled.

SORRY GWAINE. SEE YA LATER. He smirked and leaped out of the cave.

Julious wasn't far behind him and Aerion was just a blue blur. Aerion went high into the sky and then it was just himself and his friend.

LETS DO IT. He said and dived towards the Camelot Soldiers.

He screetched and started to claw and bite at the soldiers before going back up. He went down but this time someone got lucky, he felt a spear pierce through his armour and he roared.

GABRIEL! Gwaine screamed in his head.

Gabriel collapsed onto the ground and stared as the knights surrounded him. His vision started to fade and the last thing he saw was a golden blur and a loud roar.

**THAT was the worst chapter ever. I have the worst case of writers block at the moment. It is pissing me off!**

**Please give me idea's before I go nuts.**


	12. Problems

**Thank you for the reviews this story is getting. I know it isnt that good but still...**

**I want to thank Pestis for giving me a few idea's. I had no idea what I was going to do.**

**ENJOY!**

THOMAS! A voice in Thomas's head cried.

WHAT? He asked, only to have Gwaine come rushing into the room.

"Camelot is on the move." He whispered in a worried tone.

"What?!" Thomas shouted, jumping out of bed. He didn't have any duties today until mid day and he decided to sleep in.

"Gabriel and Julious are fighting them now." Gwaine explained. "I have to find Merlin."

With that he ran out of the room. Thomas's eyes widened, Camelot was on the move and only two Wyverns were fighting them. Wait, two wyverns?

AERION, ARE YOU OK? Thomas asked his friend.

I'M FINE BUT GABRIEL AND JULIOUS... He didnt have to say anymore. Thomas put his hand over his chest.

"Anrhydedd." He whispered. Suddenly, he was in his silver armour. He looked out of the window to see something blue approaching, Aerion.

"Merlin!" Thomas cried, his boots stomping against the stone floor. He felt worry build in his chest, they needed to send Kilgarrah to help or Gabriel and Julious wouldn't survive. And they couldn't command them from here, it would be like commanding the king to do washing.

"Merlin!" He cried as he entered the Prince's chambers, they were empty.

"Sire!" He cried, Merlin would kill him for that later, he hated being called sire.

He started to run towards the council chambers. Merlin hated meetings, he found them absolutely boring but his mother forced him to go. He was the future king afterall.

Thomas knocked on the council chambers doors, it wouldnt be very good if he just burst into the council chambers.

"Enter." Queen Huniths voice sounded and Thomas opened the door and went inside. Merlin was sitting on her right, looking incredibly bored.

"Ah Thomas, what can I do for you?" She asked and Thomas bowed.

"My lady, I have just received news from Aerion. Camelot is on the move." He said, just as he finished his sentance Jordan and Gwaine burst into the council Chambers.

"Gabriel and Julious are fighting Camelot!" Jordan replied, as Truth he was allowed to speak his mind.

"Order them away." Hunith said simply.

'We can't, It would be like forcing a dragon to tap-dance." Jordan told her and she sighed.

"Just get them out of there." She told them. Suddenly, Gwaine cried out in pain.

"Gwaine!" The brothers cried as Gwaine fell on the floor.

"Gabriel!"He cried. Thomas ran towards his fallen brother and put a hand on his shoulder, there wasnt anything he could do and if Gabriel died...

There was a reason why there were no wyvern-lords left. If their Wyverns were killed the Wyvern-Lord would die with them.

WHY DID YOU LEAVE? Thomas asked. He could have warned them through thoughts.

THEY SAID TO WARN YOU. Aerion replied.

BUT WHY! Thomas replied, he was answered with Aerion coming through one of the windows.

The windows were enchanted so that Gabriel, Aerion or Julious could pass through without getting hurt.

Aerion was smaller than the others, but faster. He probably wouldn't be able to survive that fight if Gabriel had gotten injured. Gabriel wasn't just an ordinary wyvern. He was a strong Wyvern. When they found Gabriel, Julious and Aerion in the woods that day the Wyverns were Different.

They could talk to them in their heads, they were bonded like brothers. Their eye colour even changed.

But so did a few other things.

Gabriel was made stronger than the average Wyvern, Julious's teeth and claws grew longer and his armour thickened and Aerions speed increased greatly.

But Aerion was much smaller than the others. His teeth and claws hadn't developed as much and in a battle like that he would surely be killed.

Thomas was forever in their debt for saving Aerions life.

But they needed something big, something that could carry the obviously wounded Gabriel out of there. Something that could fight of an army...

"Call Kilgarrah!" Thomas cried as Gwaine fell to the floor, crying out in Pain.

So Merlin did, he roared to the heavens, all emotion visible in his voice. It was at that moment that Galahad burst into the room.

"Sire!" He cried, only to stop and stare at Aerion. He pulled his sword out of his scabbard and Aerion growled.

"Galahad, relax." Thomas said. "He's a friend."

WHO'S THIS? Aerion asked curiously. He was loyal to anyone that wasn't a threat but as soon as they became a threat towards Thomas or his brothers he would quickly turn against them.

"This is Galahad." Thomas told him, he decided it would be better than speaking in his head.

"Galahad, this is Aerion." Thomas motioned towards him. Aerion bowed in acknowledgement and Galahad bowed in return.

"Whats wrong Galahad?" Merlin asked.

"I heard you yelling, I came to see if all was well." Galahad told them and Thomas smiled.

Thomas was Honour but if he died he would be able to pass that title on if he wished. If he did die in battle or something he would pass that title onto Galahad. Though, Aerion would still be killed. That thought pained Thomas more than anything else.

Galahad's eyes fell on Gwaine who was still lying on the floor but there was a problem. A big problem, A possibly disasterous problem. A problem that made Thomas's heart stop and made him feel sick.

Gwaine wasn't moving.

**I know, I am a cruel, cruel person. I had no idea where I was going with this and I am as sad as you are...**

***Evil Laugh***

**I know that you probably don't want Gwaine or Gabriel to die but sometimes life's tuff. **

***SPOILER***

**I cried when Gwaine died in the show but I like writing/reading Angst.**

**One question, are there any fics where Merlin is dying that you know of? Idk why but I love fics like that. **

**Please review?**


	13. What the hell just happened?

**I bet You loved that Cliffy. I am sorry If my grammars bad but I have stuffed up autocorrect on my computer. Its funny cause I have to almost kill Gwaine to get reviews. **

Leon turned back when he heard a screech of a Wyvern. He watched in horror as two Wyverns dove towards the men. His mind flashed back to when Gwaine jumped out the window (Twice) and landed on a Wyvern. Leon hoped that one of those wasn't Gwaine's Wyvern but he couldn't be sure.

"Gwaine has a Wyvern." Percival said simpy and Leon glared. He didn't say it loudly but if someone had heard...

No one appeared to have heard so he just turned his attention back to the creatures swooping and killing the soldiers. His heart stopped when one of the soldiers got lucky and a spear impaled one of the wyverns.

GABRIEL! A voice screamed in his head. There was no doubt about it, it was Gwaine's voice. Everyone bent over in pain at the sound but quickly recovered.

"Gwaine." Leon whispered and Percival nodded. He watched the Men surround the Wyvern and Leon started to run towards the creature. It was struggling to stay conscious, he could tell. The Wyvern's deep red blood stained the grass.

He pushed anyone who was in his way and ran towards the dying Wyvern. The amount of blood that was gushing from the wound would have been fatal to a human and he doubted even a Wyvern would survive that much blood loss.

He got close enough to see its eyes, They were a deep red. A normal Wyverns eyes were a brighter red and showed nothing but savageness and hunger, but this Wyvern's eyes showed something else. Intelligence and Mischief.

It even had human pupils.

Their eyes met and Leon nodded at him with sad eyes. The Wyvern tried to rise but its legs gave out. Leon watched in horror as one of Jeremia's knights rose their Spear in the air and brought it down, only for a massive roar to make him stop and look up.

Leon gasped as the Great dragon approached them. He was told that Arthur had killed it. Images flashed in front of his eyes, the great dragon attacking Camelot, Them fighting it with Merlin at their side, The tail coming towards him and knocking him off his horse, then waking up to see Arthur and Merlin gone and the rest of the knights, his friends, dead.

He grabbed Percival by the Arm and started to drag him away. Percival realised what he was trying to do and turned. They both ran out of the way as fire Engulfed the people that were too close to the Wyvern. The great Dragon snarled at him but Leon just stared at the creature as it grabbed the limp Wyvern in its mighty claws and started to fly away. The dragon wasn't there to kill them. It was there to save the Wyvern. Leon just hoped that the Wyvern and Gwaine were ok.

"What the hell just happened?!" Arthurs voice echoed through the forest.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**I really hope that you are enjoying my story. **

**Will Merlin's secret be revealed?**


	14. The ghost of sir Gwaine

**I am changing my name to SnowyWolfGirl cause I hate the name Wolvesarecool. **

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried after he roared to Kilgarrah. He hoped that Kilgarrah would get there in time but there was a possibility that it was already too late. Merlin felt his heart pumping in his chest as he kneeled beside his brother.

Gwaine wasn't breathing, he was just lying there. He was already pale and Merlin let the tears roll down his face.

Gwaine was his brother, he was the man who stuck by him ever since Merlin and Arthur walked into that tavern. He was his best friend and when he was hurt Merlin made him royalty.

Gwaine would never want to rule, neither would Thomas or Jordan. Merlin didn't really fancy it either. He never wanted to become king and when his father died he grieved. He didn't mind being a Dragonlord but being king…

He just didn't think that he could stand it.

"Gwaine, please." Merlin whispered but Gwaine didn't move. His brother stayed where he was.

"Gwaine! Get up you lazy idiot!" Merlin cried desperately. He heard Jordan sob behind him and Thomas dropped to his knees.

"And you call Arthur a Princess. Even he doesn't take naps in the middle of the council chambers." Merlin sobbed and he swore he saw Gwaine's lips twitch.

"You know. I went to the tavern with Jordan without you and got drunk." Merlin teased and Gwaine shot up.

"What?!" He yelled and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, trust that to be the only thing that brings him back.

Merlin quickly embraced his brother and Thomas and Jordan did the same, they all thought he was dead.

Aerion jumped out of the window and into the sky.

KILGARRAH. Merlin said. DID YOU SAVE HIM?

I DID, YOUNGE WARLOCK. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and felt like crying. He just wanted to hear Kilgarrah say those words.

YOU MUST KNOW THAT IF YOU HAD CALLED ME MOMENTS LATER, GABRIEL AND SIR GWAINE WOULD HAVE SURELY PERISHED. Kilgarrah summarised and Merlin thanked whatever gods were listening that Gwaine and his Kin didn't die.

THANK YOU, OLD FRIEND. Merlin told his kin and Kilgarrah growled softly in his head in acknowledgement.

"You're alive!" Merlin cried and Gwaine grinned.

"No, I am the ghost of Sir Gwaine and I shall curse you to spend endless hours in the Tavern." Gwaine said in a spooky voice, waving his hands in the air and Merlin had to laugh.

Gwaine had just died and he wanted to go to the Tavern.

"Sire!" A messanger burst into the room. "Camelot has been sighted!"

"Where?" Merlin asked urgently as his mother burst into the council Chambers, the council of war following her.

"They are meant to reach the Bridge of Trion by Tomorrow at Midday." One of the knights mumbled, his name was sir Michael.

"Then we should make our stand there." Merlin told them, pointing to the bridge.

"Sire, all they have to do is collapse the bridge and hundreds will die." Thomas reasoned and Merlin glared.

"We can reinforce it with Magic." He argued.

"But why the bridge?" Thomas asked.

"Because they cannot outflank us." Jordan mumbled and looked up. Merlin smiled at him grimly and nodded.

"You want to get Kilgarrah to help." He whispered and Merlin sighed.

"No I don't. Because Many men will be killed." Merlin told them.

"But if you do not hundreds more will Perish." Hunith told him and Merlin stared at her.

"You once told me never to take a life unless necessary." Merlin said.

"Merlin, It is necessary. When you are king-" She tried but Merlin cut her off.

"No! That was what father always said! I don't want to be a king who kills people because he is too much of a coward to face an army!" Merlin yelled at his mother.

He was tired of being told what a king would or wouldn't do. He wasn't king so he didn't have to do it.

"I will lead an army of five hundred men, it is the highest number I dare." Merlin said. "For if all of them are killed, Asectain will still have a chance."

Merlin looked up at them with a sad expression on his face.

"I will not bring Kilgarrah into this. We will not fight like cowards." Merlin told them. "We will fight like hero's, like knights. And we will win this battle."

**THE BATTLE APPROACHES. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh.**

**I hope you enjoyed that Chapter and you are probably very Happy that I did not kill Gwaine. Why would I kill Gwaine? He is my favourite knight ever!**

**Now I should sleep because it is almost 3 in the morning and my mum will kill me if she sees how late I was up. I am only 14. Oh and that's her now. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	15. Same man, New face

Merlin watched as the army of five hundred gathered below him. He would probably have to deliver a speech.

Merlin sighed, he had been writing a few of Arthurs speeches for a long time now but he still hated speeches.

"Sire." Galahad came beside him, wearing full armour. Merlin sighed again, he couldn't let Galahad come. What would Lancelot say if Merlin got his only son killed?

"Galahad." Merlin turned to him. Galahad smiled warmly back, Lancelot's smile.

"I cannot allow you to fight today." Merlin said sadly and Galahad's smile faded.

"But sire-." He tried.

"No Galahad." Merlin argued. "You're fifteen."

"You were fourteen when you went to your first war." Galahad replied. "Please sire, I haven't even had a chance to prove myself."

"I know." Merlin replied. "But If you were killed."

"People die sire." Galahad pleaded.

"No, Galahad. Just… no." Merlin said and walked onto the balcony.

"People of Asectian!" Merlin yelled and everybody looked up. "Over nine years ago, a greedly tyrant invaded Asectian. My mother , My father and myself were forced to flee. And I regret leaving." Merlin looked down in sadness. "I regret abandoning my people and my duties. But now I am Prince Merlin, the last dragonlord. I am Emrys."

"And I will protect this Kingdom with every Breathe in my body."

"Today we fight! We fight for freedom, for honour! We fight for the rights to live in peace and for our families and friends to be safe. And most of all we fight for Asectian!" Merlin yelled, the army below him cheered.

"For Asectian!" They yelled and started to march out of the gates. Merlin watched in pride as his men marched to battle.

"The wyverns will help with the fighting." Gwaine said from beside him and Merlin smiled. Galahad was already gone.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Merlin told him. "They are bonded with you, after all."

"Arthur will be fine." Gwaine told him and then laughed. Merlin turned to him and scowled.

"What?" He asked.

"You are more worried about another Prince than yourself." He laughed and Merlin smiled.

"It isn't just him. I am worried about Leon, Elyan and Percival too." Merlin sighed. "I also hope that Gaius isn't hurt."

"They are some of the best warriors in all of Albion. I doubt that they would die."

"But they could." Merlin reasoned. "They could get lucky."

Gwaine turned to Merlin. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur will recognise you. " Gwaine told him and Merlin smiled. He knew that, of coarse he did. So that was why he was prepared.

"I'm not planning on going into battle looking like this." Merlin motioned towards his face.

"And neither are you." Merlin summarised and he almost laughed at how bewildered Gwaine looked.

"What?" Gwaine asked and Merlin put his hand on Gwaine's forehead.

"Newid ymddangosiad." Merlin whispered and Gwaine started to change. His hair shortened and started to changed colour. His eyes turned red like his armour and his face sharpened slightly.

Gwaine rushed to a mirror and yelled in surprise. Merlin couldnt stop laughing at that reaction.

"I'm Blonde!" He yelled. "And my eyes are red!"

Merlin had to roll his eyes. God he was an idiot.

Merlin put his hands his hand on his own forehead.

"Newid ymddangosiad." He whispered and was surprised to see his face lose some of its sharpness, his eyes turn gold and his hair lengthen to a little shorter than what Gwaine's hair had looked like. He looked in the mirror to see it become a light brown.

Merlin grinned at how different he looked. He looked...Handsome. He had more muscles than he had before. He didn't even recognise himself. He looked more like his father.

The people would recognise him. That was part of the spell he used. But anyone who was from anywhere but Asectian wouldn't be able to recognise him.

Thomas came towards him with a smile on his face. Merlin had told Thomas and Jordan about his plan earlier but he didn't need to do the spell on them. They weren't from Camelot.

"You look… different." Thomas said, clapping him on the arm. Merlin grinned back. Jordan just stared at him in wonder.

"Geeze. I have to take you to the Tavern more often. You need a girl." Jordan told him and Merlin's grin widened. He knew that Jordan didn't mean anything by that and maybe it would be good for him

"Maybe after the battle." Merlin said, patting him on the back.

"Your no fun!" Jordan argued.

"Get Julious drunk!" He replied and Jordan and Gwaine grinned. One time they had managed to get Aerion drunk and the results were fantastic. To say that Thomas was angry with them was an understatement.

"Are you ready?" Thomas said. Merlin nodded and heard three screeches above.

"Lets do it."

**Almost finished, just a few chapters to go. In the next chapter there might be a battle. Rather that or the one after. Oh and I plan to make another story. **

**Reviews? **


	16. Old friends

**Here you go guys. THIS chapter actually has a battle but be warned, I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLES. One question before you start, What county's are everyone from?**

The armies faced eachother, no one moved. The bridge was the only thing separating the armies.

Leon's eyes wandered through the crowd but he didn't see Gwaine or Merlin. Though, since they had magic on their side they could be anywhere.

"Are you sure this is wise sire?" Leon asked and Arthur glared.

"My father won't rest until we've tried." He replied.

"Then we try." Leon summarised.

"I hope Merlin didn't go to Asectian." Arthur sighed. "If he did there will be trouble."

"Don't worry sire, I am sure Merlin is fine." Leon said but Inside he was panicking. Merlin could die in this battle and they wouldn't be wiser. He could kill Merlin or even Gwaine.

"We have to do this." Arthur said as Jeremia came up to them.

"Thank you for helping me sire." He said. "I am forever in your debt."

"Lets win the battle before you thank me." Arthur told him and He nodded.

Jeremia was dressed fully in black, except for the blood red eagle on his chest. It was his fathers crest.

"When I am king I will make an alliance with Camelot." He said.

"I should hope so." Arthur said and Percival came up.

"We're ready." He said and Arthur raised his sword.

"For Camelot!" He yelled, running forward. A man in golden chainmail yelled.

"For Asectian!" The man was definitely Merlin.

The two armies ran towards eachother at a slow pace. When you run towards what can be your death everything seems to slow down, all you can hear is your heartbeat. You can't hear the cries of those around you, just the steady thump of your feet and your heart. Time slows down until the impact where everything seems to be going faster than ever.

Swords clashed and blood hit the ground. Cries of men who were impaled by swords were heard by all.

Leon saw the golden knight, Merlin, fighting and he had to be impressed. Merlin was even better than Arthur in a fight and that was something.

Percival and Elyan were at their side but they were being surrounded by Asectian knights.

Elyan cried out as a sword sliced his arm and a blonde knight with Red armour ran up to them.

The Asectian soldier brought his sword down for the killing blow but the red knight blocked it and kicked him back.

"Don't even think about it." He threatened and the Asectian knights surrounding them turned towards him.

"You traitor." One man snarled but the man just smirked and flicked his hair back. Leon immediately recognised him.

"They are friends of the Princes. Unless you want to face him after the battle and tell him you killed them." Gwaine snarled and Leon had to admit that it was courageous that he was doing this to save them. They were Gwaine's men too.

The men backed off and started to fight and Gwaine turned to Leon.

"Leon." He said nodding, then he turned to Percival. "Percival."

Elyan yelled as he swung his sword towards Gwaine.

"No!" Leon yelled and Gwaine jumped back, but the sword sliced his shoulder.

"Argh!" He cried and dropped to the ground, holding his heavily bleeding arm.

"No!" Percival yelled and stepped in between them.

"Percival, get him to a medical tent!" Leon yelled, stepping between Elyan and Percival.

"Now!" He yelled and Percival nodded and picked a limp Gwaine up in his arms.

"You're a traitor." Elyan snarled but Leon just held himself high.

"My loyalty lies with Arthur but the Prince is a great man."

"So you betray them?" Elyan asked and Leon scowled.

"I haven't betrayed anyone. I just didn't wish to see a friend die." Leon said. "And if you knew who that was neither would you."

"What are you talking about?" The dark skinned knight asked and Leon raised an eyebrow.

A man came out of nowhere with his sword singing and Leon stepped back in shock at who it was. He had black hair and green eyes but his face was what made him stop. He was younger than when he first came to Camelot and his eyes were green but it was him.

"Lancelot." He whispered and the boy stared at him and stepped back.

"Your one of the knights." He whispered.

"How are you alive?" Elyan asked but Lancelot shook his head.

"I am not Lancelot." He said. "I am his son."

"Prove it." Elyan snarled and Galahad stepped forward and grabbed their shoulders. They were both fighting the urge to stab him in the stomach but he looked so much like Lancelot they couldn't.

Suddenly, the world changed.

They saw people with a faint glow watching the battle. Men, Women and Children watched the battle but they weren't there. They were ghosts.

A man stood on a cliff face, watching with sadness. He had a beard and long brown hair but the glowing crown on his head told them who he was.

King Balinor.

"My friends." A voice said from behind them and they turned to see Lancelot smiling at them. He was still wearing his chainmail from the day he died.

"Lancelot." Leon whispered and he nodded.

"How is this possible?" Elyan asked and Lancelot smiled.

"My son, Galahad has a special gift. He can see the dead and if he wishes he can show others what he see's." He said nodding at Galahad.

"Your son?" Elyan asked and Lancelot nodded.

"I found a women. She was just like Guinevere in every way. Her name was Elaine." He smiled. "I was only a younge man at the time."

"I left and she didn't know she was pregnant. It wasn't until I returned with Percival did I realise I had a son."

"Wait." Leon said. "Percival knows?"

"Yes, but now you try and stay out of the fight. It will be over soon."

The fight had barely begun. There were still over 700 men fighting eachother.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked but Galahad took his hand off his shoulder and turned to battle.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed slightly and then attacked the nearest man.

**I like including Lancelot in the story. Its actually really good to write. That chapter was kinda long. I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLES. I will probably make another instalment.**

**I never thought that I would have four stories (well three) in one series because I like it. Though I will have to edit it soon. I suck at editing. **


	17. Emrys vs the once and future king

Merlin watched as his men died around him. He felt his sword go through man after man but they weren't the things that worried him.

The thing that worried him as he was about to meet Arthur Pendragon on the field.

He would have to fight him and if he made one wrong move, his friend would die.

Their swords met, both blades covered in blood. Sparks flew into the air with every block and parry. Sweat fell from their foreheads as they continued to fight.

"Give up now." Merlin told him but he knew it was no use, Arthur had to do this.

"Never." Arthur snarled and started a new wave of attacks.

There was a cry of pain followed by a Wyverns screech. Merlin looked up to see Gabriel diving towards something. His distraction was enough for Arthur and he was disarmed.

"I am sorry." Arthur apologised and brought his sword down, only for it to be blocked by Jordan.

"Stay away from my brother." He snarled and started to attack the Prince. Arthur snarled and after a few minutes, got a blow in.

It was only small but it made Jordan drop his sword.

Arthur swung for the killing blow and Merlin tackled him out of the way, the sword coming up and hitting him in the gut.

"Argh!" He cried as he pulled the sword out. This wasn't good. This wasn't good.

He whispered a spell to stem the bleeding and he stared at Arthur with golden eyes.

"I don't want this." He said with Clenched teeth. "I don't want any more men to die."

Jordan picked up his sword and stood in between them.

"Then what do you propose?" Arthur asked and Merlin grinned.

"A duel. Two men, one from Asectian and One from Camelot or Jeremia's men to fight. If we win, you withdraw your armies."

"And if Camelot wins?" Oh god Merlin wanted to pass out from the pain but he had to be strong. He just clenched his teeth and answered.

"Then Jeremia will get half of Asectian." He said and Jordan's eyes widened.

"No!" He said but Arthur put his hand out to shake, Merlin took it.

"Tomorrow at dawn." Arthur whispered and Merlin nodded.

Merlin cried out in pain as they put pressure on his wound, they were in the medical tent and his spell had failed half way towards the tent.

"Its ok sire." The court Physician said. Mozak had been his physician since he was a boy.

Merlin gasped as he started to stitch up the wound. It was deep, very deep.

"Gwella." Mozak whispered and Merlin felt some of the deeper parts of the wound come together. Merlin whimpered in pain as Mozak bandaged it but it wasn't as bad as before. Mozak gave him some sort of potion and the pain was bearable.

"Your ok sire." He reassured. "You shouldn't do that."

"My brothers would bring me back to kill me." Merlin laughed and then he remembered something.

"Gwaine!" He bolted up, only to have the wound in his stomach flare in pain.

"Stay still, you will pull your stitchers." The physician told him and motioned to the bed next to him. Gwaine was lying with his armour off on the bed beside him. He had a large bandage on his shoulder but he looked fine.

THAT wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that Percival was sitting next to Gwaine.

"Percival." He groaned and Percival smiled.

"They wouldn't let me out because they thought I was a spy." He laughed.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said and Percival looked up.

"Why? I would rather stay with him." Percival nodded to Gwaine and Merlin realised something.

"That is the most words I have ever heard you say." He whispered and Percival laughed.

"I know." He said and then grimanced.

"Your hurt." Merlin summarised.

"An Asectian soldier thought I was trying to kidnap Gwaine."

"Mozak! Percival's hurt." Merlin told the physician and Mozak ran over to the knight and took a look at his injuries.

Jordan and Thomas arrived in the tent a few minutes later.

"Merlin!" Thomas yelled and hugged Merlin.

"Ouch!" Merlin laughed when he hugged him.

"You." Jordan pointed at him when Thomas pulled away. "Are an idiot."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"A champions Duel!" Jordan yelled and the tent went silent. "Who will be the champion?"

"I will." Merlin said and he snorted.

"You can't even stand up!" Jordan yelled.

"But I have to fight!" He yelled. "I said that there would be a fight."

"Then let there be a fight! But not with you!" Jordan cried. It was at that moment that Galahad came into the tent.

"Sire!" He cried, grinning. Merlin groaned, why didn't anybody listen to him?

"What happened to not coming?" But Merlin had to grin, Lancelot would have come.

"I listened to my heart. And It told me to come." Galahad replied. "I am sorry."

"You are forgivin." Merlin smiled.

"Sire." Galahad said. "There is one way I think I can convince you not to fight."

Obviously Galahad had heard about the duel. THEN the argument.

"You cannot convince me." But Galahad came up to him and put his hand on Merlins shoulder.

"He cannot." A rough voice said from behind him and Merlin turned to see his father.

"Father?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes my son." He smiled. Merlin wanted to cry then and there.

"How?"

"My son can see the dead." Lancelot said from behind him. Merlin broke into a grin.

"Sire." Lancelot bowed but he had a grin on his face.

"Not you too." Merlin groaned, aware of the bewildered looks he was getting.

"Sorry, Sire." He said grinning.

"You can't fight." Balinor told him and Merlin turned to him.

"You always told me to listen to my heart father. To do what I thought was right for myself and the kingdom."

"But this is not the way." Balinor said.

"Then what do I do?" Merlin asked.

"For once listen to the ones around you." Balinor smiled.

"But the people around me are idiots." He joked and that earnt him a glare from his brothers.

"Just listen to them." Balinor said.

"I will fight, and you cannot stop me."

**Ooooh. INTERESTING. **

**Will Merlin fight to save Asectian and LOSE? Or will he win and the battle will have been won?**

**You will have to keep reading to find out.**


	18. The fight

_Galahad came out of the tent at midnight, his father convincing him that it was the right thing to do. They wouldn't realise anything was wrong until the morning and by then it would be too late. _

In the morning Galahad went out to meet Camelot's champion, Jordan and Thomas at his side. He had convinced them that he was good enough, though Jordan didn't like it. Gwaine was drugged as was Merlin, they were his fathers friends and would never let anything to happen.

Galahad was happy to see Percival again, he used to call him uncle Percival when he was little. Lancelot was happy to see him again too but Galahad was too exhausted after showing three people that day his gift that he couldn't show Percival. Percival left in the night.

"Are you sure about this?" Thomas asked from next to him and Galahad nodded.

"Yes. You know I'm talented." His father had taught him how to use a sword.

"Just don't give up." Thomas said, hitting him on the back. "Good luck."

As Galahad walked out onto the battlefield to meet their champion he was surprised to see Jeremia walk up to him.

"Where's the prince?" He snarled. "Surely he has the guts to face me himself."

"That is none of your concern." Galahad replied. The wyverns circled above in case of a battle.

Galahad pulled out his sword and did a small bow, he saw his father nod in the corner of his eye and Percival baring a worried expression.

Suddenly, Jeremia attacked. His sword was black as pitch and his eyes were cold and full of anger.

Galahad easily blocked the blow and parried with one of his own which was blocked by Jeremia's black blade. Galahad tried to sweep his legs out from under him but Jeremia jumped and started a new wave of attacks. Galahad cried out as one of them hit his shoulder.

He started to attack Jeremia with such force that he was pushing him back. He was so concentrated in attacking Jeremia that he didn't see the assassin hiding among Jeremia's ranks. He was so preoccupied in winning that he didn't see the arrow until it was too late.

Galahad saw it wiz towards him in the corner of his eye and he stepped back from Jeremia and waited for the inevitable. His last thoughts were not of himself but of the challenge and of Asectian. He thought of just two words, the last two words he would ever think.

_I've failed._


	19. Passed titles

**Almost finished! Just a few more chapters to go. I know I am a horrible Author but I hope that fanfiction will help me out.**

Galahad closed his eyes as the arrow approached and when he heard the sickening squelch as it hit his flesh he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel pain, he didn't feel his heart stop or blood gush down his chest. He opened his eyes to see a silver knight standing before him, holding his chest.

Thomas's wide green eyes fell on him and Galahad saw how much sorrow was in those eyes. He heard one of the Wyverns, the one he had seen in the council chambers a few days ago cry out in pain and drop from the sky.

Thomas's blonde hair was covered in dirt and his silver armour was covered in blood.

"Thomas." Galahad whispered and Thomas grimaced as he held his head in his lap. Galahad brushed his dark hair back with worry. Thomas had been kind to him, many knights didn't approve of him because of his age but Thomas and his brothers did. They were so kind.

"Thomas!" Merlin's voice sounded through the clearing and Galahad had to close his eyes as tears ran down his face. Merlin, Gwaine and Jordan ran up to him but Thomas only had eyes for Galahad. Galahad could see his soul beginning to leave.

"Galahad." He gasped.

"I'm here." He replied. To the young knights surprise Thomas took his sword out of his scabbard and handed it to Galahad.

"Do you swear to become the most honourable knight that-" Thomas gasped. "Asectain has ever seen?"

"Sir Thomas-" He tried but Thomas grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Swear to me." He said.

"I swear." Galahad whispered.

"Do you swear to treat my brothers like they were your own. In protection and friendship?"

Galahad nodded, tears running down his face.

"Then I pass down my title, as Honour to you. Sir Galahad." He said and with one last breath he said.

"Anrhydedd." And then his eyes closed, all life fading. Thomas stood over him smiling.

"Your honour now. Say the word that is in your heart and you will become the man you are destined to be." Thomas smiled at him.

Galahad nodded and placed his hand on his chest, searching inside of himself for that one word. The word that would change his life forever.

"Anrhydeddu'r."

Galahad felt a strange rush as his boring armour was replaced by startling white armour. The words Honour written across the armour in silver. He watched as the sword that he was holding, the one that once belonged to Thomas become white. It was like water flowing down him, making him a different person.

He turned to Jeremia, vengeance in his eyes but there was something else there. If you studied his eyes you saw that he was protective.

Galahad stood, his new sword in his hand and he started to walk towards the dark knight. Lancelot watched him with Pride and so did Thomas. Galahad swung his sword and Jeremia blocked it but before he could parry Galahad swung again and again, until all Jeremia could do was defend. Galahad controlled his emotions, the sword was like an extension of himself and he felt whole. For once in his whole life he felt like he belonged.

It wasn't just a fight of two knights, it was a fight of good and evil. It was the fight of darkness vs Light, of Love vs hate, of honour and cowardice, Of death and life. It was a battle of a knight and a tyrant, of Galahad and Jeremia.

As he disarmed Jeremia and stood over him. He saw the fear in the mans eyes, the cowards eyes. He had wanted to cheat, to murder Galahad in cold blood and now that he was faced with his death he was petrified.

"You think you are honourable, you are a boy." He spat. "A boy who serves a coward."

It was at that moment that Galahad plunged his sword into the tryrants heart.

"You know nothing of honour." He snarled as he pulled out the sword.

**I just didn't see a way around it :'( I know it kinda clashes with them being brothers but it can be they were LIKE brothers. The final chapter is up next so :'( **

**Its funny cause this story doesn't even have 1000 views and my other one has like 9000. **

**Um, if this chapter made u sad heres something to make u feel better. watch?v=HVNaKI4Ng7Q **


	20. Epilogue

**I just watched the Lion king and am I the only one who thinks that Scar is like Agravaine. Everytime I see scar I think of Agravaine. EVEN THE SMIRKING!**

Merlin watched the funeral pyre burn. His brother was in there, burning. It reminded him that destiny was a cruel thing.

"Merlin." Galahad said from next to him.

"Galahad." Merlin replied.

"I believe someone wishes to talk to you." Galahad said and Merlin turned to see a grin on his face. Galahad put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and suddenly Merlins view of the world changed.

"Brother." Thomas nodded from infront of him and Merlin jumped. He didn't expect him to be so close to him.

"Thomas." Merlin whispered.

"Yes sire." He did a bow and Merlin smiled.

"Please don't call me that." He always had hated that but now when he did it it was just playful.

"I am sorry." Thomas said. "But it was apparently my destiny to pass my title onto Galahad."

"It was your destiny to die for me?" Galahad gasped and Thomas nodded.

"What about Aerion?" Merlin asked, the Wyvern had died with him.

"He's with me now." Thomas smiled. "He misses Julious and Gabriel."

"They miss him too." Merlin told him.

Julious and Gabriel had come down just before the fire was lit. They had carried Aerion and put him beside Thomas. Thomas smiled.

"Galahad," He turned to him. "Your family now."

Galahad just looked completely shocked.

"What?" Galahad asked, shocked.

"As honour, you are now an heir to the throne." Thomas said. Merlin felt extremely surprised but he had felt different about Galahad since the battle.

"Are you saying?" Galahad asked but it was Merlin who answered this and when he answered it, he did with Pride.

"Yes Galahad, we're brothers now." Merlin smiled and he spotted Lancelot, his father, Thomas, Julion, Richard and William smiling at him proudly.

"I always knew that you weren't a complete prat." A femaline voice behind him said and Merlin turned to see Sahara smiling at him warmly.

"Sahara." Merlin whispered.

"Son." Balinor came up to him. They couldn't hug eachother for Balinor was a spirit.

"Father."

"I have seen how you have acted lately." Balinor said in his disapproving father voice.

"I have done what I believe to be right." Merlin replied, holding himself tall. He was a little confused though, his father wouldn't do anything drastic would he?

"And that is why," Balinor broke into a grin, "You will be the greatest king Asectain has ever known."

Merlin broke into a grin and bowed slightly. Lancelot, Sahara, Julion, Richard and William bowed deeply to him and Merlin blushed.

"Sire." Julion bowed. "I was an honour to watch you fight."

"Though a bit disappointing to see that you haven't pulled any pranks lately, you're becoming extremely boring." Richard said from behind him and Merlin jumped and glared. Richard was always a sneaky knight

William just grinned and came up to him.

"Its been a while." He said.

"Yeah, a few years." Merlin summarised.

"Having fun as a servant?" William laughed and Merlin glared.

"Having fun being a ghost?" He shot back and Williams smile faded.

"What he's trying to say is, it was an honour to be a part of your life." Julion cut in.

"Thank you." Merlin said, feeling pride bubbling in his chest.

All the ghosts, excluding Lancelot and his father started to disappear in a white light, Merlin watched them with tears running down his face. Aerion screeched from above and vanished.

"They can rest now." Galahad said from beside him.

Once his friends were gone Galahad's hand was lifted from his shoulder.

"Thank you, brother." He said to Galahad and his knight and Brother in heart just as Gwaine and Jordan were his brothers in blood.

But all of them would help him in the future, all of them would help him when the time comes, in becoming the king that Asectain deserved.

**ITS FINISHED! I am very happy now. Thanks to all my readers who have put up with me even though I am not a very good writer. **

**I know that chapter was rubbish but I always have trouble including more than 3 or 4 characters. The round table is hard enough but putting dead people in one chapter with a massive headache is really hard.**

**I would like to do Lancelot Du Lac but I am absolutely rubbish at writing episodes. I tried to write one for Lamia and it turned out to be an absolute mess. **

**I will probably keep going with this series until I unite Albion or whatever. If you have any idea's for a story tell me.**

**I am completely lost even though I have a few idea's. **

**(At one point Merlin may become king) **

**Again thank you for reviewing and reading. It means so much to me and I love knowing people are reading it. **

**School's starting again soon (My 9th year of school) so I am hoping we will learn more about writing. They haven't taught us that much about writing and we never write stories or anything, IT SUCKS. **

**I'm just going off what I see on fanfiction and what I end up typing on the page. OOOOOH, MAYBE THEY WOULD DO A FANFICTION CHALLENGE AT SCHOOL! I seriously doubt it but maybe…**

**Until next time :D**


	21. Sequal!

**HEYYYYYYY GUYS! **

**Guess what? The sequal to Lancelot's legacy is out now! YAYAYAYA. **

**I'm really happy now and I am hoping you guys are too. **

**The new Merlin is called a test of destiny and its about a creature called the Barnwr testing Merlin, Arthur and the knights of the round table. **

**Jordan and Galahad will still be included but in different chapters. **

**I really hope that you will read it so here's a sneak peak…**

_The Barnwr rose out of the lake, her hair a deeper black then the darkest night and her eyes white as snow. Her eyes were cast towards the heavens but no one besides her would know that for they held no pupils._

_She was here to test them, to decide the fate of Albion ._

_She was here to see if they were worthy of their title, to see if they could become the people that the prophecies showed them to be. _

_For the Barnwr was the judge of the old religion. And if she decided that they were not worthy of their destinies, their destinies will be taken from them._

**YES, its short I know but there isn't much I can put on a lady rising from the lake. **

**So check it out.**

**A TEST OF DESTINY**


End file.
